


Welcome Home!

by skargasm



Series: Ficlets Challenges [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Both Alphas, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Although he loves travelling with Peter, Stiles is feeling more than a little homesick...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Ficlets Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrudieDruid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrudieDruid/gifts), [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts), [drewrlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewrlove/gifts).



Stiles yawned and blinked in the dim light of the cabin. He gave a full-body stretch, enjoying the aches and pains of having had a very pleasurable time with his partner. Whatever else Peter had planned for their anniversary, he had started things off with a bang. He lay on his back, enjoying the almost silent flight – flying in a private jet was still not something he could get used to. As Emissary to the Hale-McCall Pack, he often accompanied Peter on his Left-Hand duties, and as the Pack had grown, so had their reputation and their resources. Now, he and Peter were often called upon to assist other packs with disputes and negotiations, known for being tough but fair on all parties. 

Unfortunately, it meant that they rarely got to spend time back home – there was always _something_ they were needed for, and Stiles was beginning to feel just a little jaded. He loved travelling with Peter, learning the different traditions followed by Packs outside of the United States – he’d enjoyed Jakarta the most out of their recent jaunts – but he occasionally suffered from home-sickness that Skype and Zoom calls did little to alleviate. Maybe he could convince Peter to not take anything after this current job, actually spend some time at home? 

The door to the cabin opened and Peter walked in, dressed in a marl-grey vee-neck shirt and navy slacks. He smiled upon seeing Stiles was awake, lounging in the doorway and staring at him with appreciation.

“Well, good morning. I did wonder if you were going to sleep our entire anniversary away.” 

“You worked hard enough last night to exhaust me – are you feeling your age, zombie-wolf? Feeling the need to prove you can keep up with your younger partner?” 

“Are you looking for a re-run? I could be persuaded – although the captain has just informed me that we will be landing shortly.” Pushing away from the door, he approached Stiles with a glint in his eye that promised some delicious things, and Stiles pushed the sheet down his body, palming his cock as he stared back at Peter.

“They’ll wait for us – after all, we’re doing them a favour. The Left-Hand and Emissary of the Hale-McCall Pack acting on your behalf is not something to be sniffed at – if I want to spend a little extra time on the jet with my partner, they can wait.” Peter smirked as he took a seat on the mattress next to Stiles, sliding his hand from his collar bone down the flatness of his stomach.

“Normally, I wouldn’t disagree – I would take you in hand, like this,” Stiles hissed as Peter suited his actions to his words. “And then I would slide my hand up and down very, very slowly – like this.” 

“Go on.”

“And I would tell you to put your hands above your head and hold onto the headboard or everything stops.”

Stiles did as he was told, gripping the headboard tight as Peter dipped his head and laid a gentle kiss beside his nipple.

“Don’t tease.”

“Don’t argue.”

With teasing kisses, he worked his way down Stiles’ torso, torturing his belly button for a few moments before sliding down a little further.

“If we’re close to landing – do we have time?”

“Are you trying to say you don’t think I can make you come before we land? Because if so – challenge accepted!”

* * *

Still flushed from the knowing glances of the flight attendants, slightly wobbly-legged due to having to rush to get dressed to leave the jet, Stiles squinted in the sudden sunshine. He hadn’t been expecting it to be so bright – in fact – 

“SURPRISE!” A small crowd of people were gathered on the concourse, waving a banner and grinning maniacally. He turned to Peter, mouth open in shock. 

“Happy Anniversary, darling – welcome to the latest Pack problem that we need to solve. Apparently, one of our co-alphas cannot _possibly_ cope with the birth of his first child without his best buddy being at his side.” Throwing his arms around Peter’s neck, Stiles pressed a hard kiss on his mouth, laughing when Peter tried to turn it into something more.

“Oh, believe me, I will continue that later! Thank you so much, Peter!” Unable to hold back any longer, Stiles clattered down the steps of the jet and ran to meet Scott who was running towards him. Grabbing his buddy in a hug, Stiles looked over his shoulder to see that his Dad wasn’t far behind, whilst a very pregnant Kira was standing smiling next to Derek, Lydia and Boyd. “Where’s the rest of the miscreants?!”

“Back at the Den getting everything ready – we won the chance to actually come and meet you! Oh my God, Stiles – I’ve missed you so much! You would not believe some of the things I’ve been having to deal with – “

“STILES!” Engulfed in a hearty hug from his Dad, Stiles listened with half an ear as Scott began to list all the ways in which his pregnant wife had made him suffer. Peter walked past him, smiling smugly at the success of his surprise as he was greeted by a manly hug from Derek and then Boyd. 

“Dad – have you been having burgers again? I swear, I can recognise a chilli fries stain anywhere! Derek’s failing in his deputy duties if he’s allowing you to have junk food!”

“Don’t start – I was just thinking how much I’m going to love having you home for a month but if you’re going to police my eating the whole time, I’ll tell Peter to take you away again!”

“No chance – he has to be here!”

“Just try to get rid of me, old man!”

“Hey – less of the old!” Chattering and laughing, Stiles allowed himself to be dragged towards the terminal, sharing a look with Peter who had somehow been corralled into walking with Kira who seemed to be talking his ear off. 

It was **so** good to be home.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
